


Не успела

by RenReiss



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Она просто не успела.





	Не успела

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> March 2008.

Длинные волосы так мешают.Почему она их раньше не обрезала?  
Не успела...  
Такие мысли порой возникают в голове, но она предпочитает подавлять их, чтобы не вызвать очередных болезненных воспоминаний.

Вот и сейчас несколько прядей непослушно выбились из-под потёртой красной банданы и упали на лицо, мешая работать. Молодая женщина рассеянно поправила их, вновь склонившись над чертежами для новой модели автопротеза, над которым она трудилась вот уже вторую неделю. Его обладатель смог бы контролировать маневренность за счёт уменьшения веса, благодаря использованию более лёгких и пластичных материалов...  
Раньше это было невозможно, но сейчас наука и техника продвинулись далеко вперёд...

После смерти бабушки она продолжила семейное дело. Благо, ничто этому не могло помешать - за все эти годы ни семьи, ни детей, у неё не появилось.  
Благо.  
Благо ли?  
Женщина склонила голову, подавив глубокий вздох.  
Ей уже почти тридцать, а у неё нет никого.  
Просто не успела...  
Волосы снова упали на лицо, она хотела убрать их, но потом вспомнила о перепачканных в мазуте пальцах и встала с места, намереваясь пойти к раковине.

Вымыв руки и ополоснув лицо, она посмотрела в зеркало. Никто бы не сказал, что она выглядит на свой возраст - скорее, она была похожа на нескладного подростка. Длинные руки с небольшими бугорками мускулов, покрытые мелкими шрамами, легкая припухлость так и не развившейся до конца груди, чуть осунувшееся лицо - всё это не выдавало в ней женщину, если бы не первые лучики-морщинки в уголках усталых глаз, уже потерявших юношеский задор и теперь выглядевшие словно два тёмных озера в безветренный день.  
Тихо всхлипнув, молодая женщина обхватила себя руками. Да, доктор был прав, и с её телосложением она бы и не смогла иметь детей.  
Не успела...  
Слишком много работала, слишком много тяжестей перетаскала, слишком узкие у неё бёдра...  
Всё против неё.

А ведь она не отказалась бы от сына. С золотисто-пшеничными, как у неё, волосами. Хорошо, если бы и глаза у него были золотые. Как солнце.  
Но это всего лишь мечты,и, увы, несбыточные.  
Первое время по ночам она плакала, молилась...А потом смирилась.

Машинально женщина заплела косу и вернулась в мастерскую, наполненную запахом машинного масла, с разбросанными по полу инструментами и чертежами... Когда она вновь принялась за работу, то непроизвольно отметила про себя, что с косой удобнее.  
Наверняка поэтому её всегда заплетал он.

Сердце тревожно заныло, вновь заставляя погрузиться в воспоминания, как в холодный глубокий омут. Женщина бросила взгляд на старую фотографию, стоявшую на заваленной разным хламом этажерке. Ей всегда было больно смотреть на фото, но убрать, а тем более выбросить её она не могла. Это было бы предательством по отношению к памяти.  
На фотографии - они ещё совсем дети. Женщина чуть улыбнулась, вспоминая, как иногда бабушка Пинако разнимала вопящих и дерущихся ребятишек, не поделивших последний кусок торта.  
Возможно, она сама была виновата в том, что так сложилась её жизнь.  
Она не успела...

Уинри прислушалась к тиканью часов, так зловеще звучавшему в пустой мастерской. Казалось, что её сердце билось в такт этим часам, так что она скоро совсем перестала слышать его стук и слышала лишь тиканье.  
Да и во что превратилось её сердце за эти тринадцать лет? Механизм, который забыли завести...А теперь она и сама этого не хотела.

Она была для Него кем угодно - товарищем по детским играм, верным другом, членом его семьи - той маленькой семьи, которая у него осталась, механиком, делавшим большие скидки за починку автопротезов...Кого угодно видел он в ней, забывая о том, что она - женщина.

Она всё медлила с разговором, а потом он ушёл. Пропал во Вратах.  
Может быть, у него появилась собственная семья, а может, его уже нет в живых.  
И жаль, что она не успела сказать ему самое главное...


End file.
